


Tears

by crescent_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gentleness, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jaemin x Oc, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin/Original Female Character, One-Shot, Size Difference, Soft Na Jaemin, he's in love, i was seen dead on the streets, jaemin is soooo in love, na jaemin - Freeform, nct angst, nct dream fluff, nct dream jaemin - Freeform, nct dream scenarios, nct jaemin, nct scenarios, nct soft hours, this took me a while to write, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_hill/pseuds/crescent_hill
Summary: Jaemin witnesses something happening to his co-worker, Minji and he steps in to help her
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Han Minji (OC)
Kudos: 8





	Tears

Daehyun shoves Minji against the cold, brick wall, his dark hair falling over his eyes as his tongue moves around her neck. His hands grip her wrists firmly, pinning them down. His fingers find her bra strap and he tugs. She yelps in pain as he bites down on her shoulder. “Shut your mouth.” He says sharply and presses her even further, causing the bricks to scrape her back.

“Ow, ow, please stop…” Minji whimpers, tears streaming down her face.

“I said shut up.” As he begins sucking her breasts, he hears rustling behind them and looks back. A tall man, taller than both of them, grabs Daehyun’s arm and throws him against the other wall. The young man turns around and Minji recognizes him as one of the men she works for. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Daehyun stand up and sprint down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

“J-Jaemin?” she says, stumbling over. Her vision goes blurry and she slams against the dumpsters. Then, she sees black.

+++

Minji wakes up to the feeling of a wet cloth pressed on her back and the sound of a deep, masculine voice behind her. She immediately identifies the familiar voice as Jaemin’s and looks back to see him. He’s raking a hand through his washed out blue hair as he holds his phone up to his ear.

“She can’t go into work. Something came up, she’ll need a couple days off,” Jaemin says into the phone and glances over at Minji. “Okay… thank you, sir. Bye.” He hangs up and sits down on the bed with her.

“Where am I?” she asks and clutches her head.

“Dorms. The members won’t be back until a little later.” He picks up a clean bandage and places it on her back.

“I n-need to go home.” She stands but quickly falls back down into his arms. She whimpers, every part of her body sore and aching.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay, I’ve got you,” he whispers.

“Please take me home,” Minji whines, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s already 1:00 in the morning.” Jaemin reaches in front of her, placing a cloth on her tummy. “You need to let your body recover, Jiji.” He says softly. Jiji is something the member’s often call her, especially Jaemin, who she’s closest with. “Bathroom’s across the hall if you need to shower.”

“Thank you…” She turns around and looks into his eyes.

“It’s really not a problem.” He nods and peels the bandage off her chest, revealing a big, purple hickey.

A tear drips off her cheek and she looks down at her lap. “For… bringing me here and taking care of me.” She whispers, voice shaking. “God, I was so scared… I couldn’t move.” Her voice breaks and she begins to cry.

Jaemin frowns and slowly wraps her in a hug. Her and the members have grown closer over the three years that she’s been working as Jaemin’s stylist. After a few more seconds of hugging, she pulls away and stands up.

“I’m, I’m sorry, I just need to go shower and clean up…” She sighs, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Okay, that’s fine, whatever you need. I’ll get you some clean clothes,” he says softly.

Minji shuffles into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turns on the hot water, slowly stepping into the shower, trying to wash away the echoes of Daehyun’s rough touch. Crying softly to herself, she hopes Jaemin doesn’t hear her over the running water. Her only company is jumbled thoughts and the gentle stream of water trickling down her back. Jaemin stands on the other side of the door, his mind reeling with thoughts of how Minji could be feeling. The doorknob rattles, causing him to jump up and step away. Minji stands in the doorway, hair dripping wet, while clutching a towel around herself. He holds out one of his black hoodies toward her.

“This is the biggest one I could find, I figured none of my pants would fit you.”

“That’s fine, thanks.” She takes the hoodie and closes the door again. A minute later, she exits the bathroom wearing Jaemin’s sweatshirt, the sleeves covering her fingertips.

“I think I’m gonna go lay down.” Minji says and begins walking out of the room.

“Wait, where are you going?” he asks, turning her around.

“To the couch in the living room?”

“No, sleep in my bed. I mean--I want you to be comfortable,” says Jaemin with a reassuring nod.

“A-are you sure? Where will you sleep then?” Minji’s bottom lip slides out and he smiles.

“The couch!” He responds and walks over to the side of the bed and fluffs up the pillows for her.

“I’m fine, you really don’t have to--” She starts.

“Please… I insist.”

Minji smiles and walks toward his bed. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. I, uh, I’ll leave you to it then.” And with that, Jaemin shuffles out of the room and closes the door.

_ 1 hour later _

+++

After a little while of Jaemin doing work, he clears up his laptop and papers and heads upstairs to check in on Minji. He slowly opens his bedroom door and walks in, quietly closing it behind him. He walks over to the side of the bed and looks down at her. A smile begins to spread across his handsome face as he watches her sleep so peacefully. His fingers brush her hair off her temple and he leans in, giving her a soft, tender kiss on the forehead. Just as he’s about to pull away, she takes his arm and rolls over with it, causing him to fall in an awkward position on top of her. He makes a soft noise and he lays there for a minute as she brings his arm up to the side of her face. She smacks her lips and continues to snore softly. Jaemin moves his leg over and rolls on his side so he’s facing her. He slides his legs under the blanket and closes his eyes. Several minutes later, the door creaks open, shining light in from the hallway. Donghyuck and Renjun stand in the doorway holding their phones up and giggling. 

“Wait ‘till Taeyong hyung sees this,” says Hyuck as they walk out and close the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D


End file.
